The present invention relates generally to image capture devices such as video cameras (camcorders), digital cameras, video cassette recorders (VCR), optical disc players, and the like, and more particularly to an image capture device having apparatus for superimposing a cursor onto a recorded image wherein the position and movement of the cursor on the image may be controlled by an operator of the image capture device.
Image capture devices such as video cameras, digital cameras, and the like are well known in the art for recording images (i.e., video images, digital still images, etc.) of a subject or event so the subject or event may be viewed at a later time. Such images are recorded to a storage medium such as a videocassette tape, optical disc, memory device, or the like. The images may then be viewed or played by coupling the image capture device to a viewing device (i.e., a monitor, television, etc.), or by transferring the storage medium to a playback device such as a video cassette recorder (VCR) or optical disc player.
Often it is desirable to provide a narrative describing a subject or event being recorded. This narrative may, for example, be recorded as audio information stored to the storage medium. When the image is later viewed by an audience, the narrative may help viewers understand the content of the image or identify subject matter (i.e., persons, places, objects, etc.) recorded therein. Similarly, when a previously recorded image (which has no recorded narrative) is displayed, it may be desirable to have a knowledgeable individual provide such a narrative to the other viewers of the image.
Present image capture devices do not provide a means for pointing out or identifying subject matter of a recorded image. Thus, if images of several persons or objects are recorded together in a video, for example, identification of a particular one of the persons or objects may be difficult based only on the narrative. When playing the video, the operator (or another individual) may be forced to identify the subject of his or her narrative by physically pointing to the subject on the screen of the video monitor. To many this action is undesirable since it lessens the viewing experience of the audience. Consequently, it would be advantageous to provide an image capture device having apparatus which allows an operator to identify particular subjects such as a persons, objects, or the like in a recorded image.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a novel image capture device capable of superimposing a cursor onto a recorded image (i.e., a video image, a digital still image, etc.) wherein the position and movement of the cursor over the image may be controlled by a user of the image capture device. The image capture device includes a cursor generator for generating a cursor which is superimposed onto the image as it is recorded or played and a cursor control assembly for controlling the position and movement of the cursor. The image, including the superimposed cursor, may be displayed to an audience via a display device, or recorded to a storage medium to be viewed at a later time. The image capture device may be utilized as an input/output device for a computer-based information handling system.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.